


【明了】Bad Romance -- 1

by C_Alice



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:22:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24138817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_Alice/pseuds/C_Alice
Relationships: Asuka Ryo | Satan/Fudo Akira
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

【明了】Bad Romance

*恶魔人不动明x人类时期飞鸟了  
*双向暗恋  
*标题来自Lady Gaga的 Bad Romance（其实感觉这首还挺适合他们两个的）  
*卡车司机上线了

第一章

“了…了……啊…了！！！啊…！”

今天晚上最后一次自慰了，再连续自慰下去就算是这副身体也会受不了的，明天一定不能再这样早点睡觉了，明看着自己射在自己的手上和床单上的白色精液这样想着。

自从明变成恶魔人之后，他发现自己的性欲变得越来越难控制了。他每天晚上都会想着了手淫，而且在这一个多星期以来没有间断过。在刚开始的那几天，在他迎来高潮之后，一股罪恶感就会涌上心头——被自己的朋友作为手淫的对象，而且自己和对方都是男人，在了知道了之后他会怎么想呢，会觉得自己恶心吗…但是几天之后，每当他坐上自己的床，那种熟悉的想要的感觉便又会不由自主的找上自己，然后就顺理成章的一次又一次的为自己解决掉。经过这段时间后让他越来越难高潮，他变得越来越想要，却又越来越难被满足，就算高潮了也会有一种没有完全被满足的感觉。甚至平时在了的家里和他商量事情的后续时，看着坐在自己前面的了都会让自己想到每天晚上的自己，邪恶的想法不知不觉中在脑中炸开，好在每次明都能用自己的理智将这样的想法熄灭，不然接下来会发生什么明都不敢确定。他知道天天自慰实在是不好，每天晚上都暗自想“今天是最后一天了，明天一定不能再这样了，早点睡让自己不要去想”，但是这样的第二天貌似永远都不会到来。

没有人知道明暗恋了这件事。虽然周围认识了和明的人都知道明和了从小就互相认识，而且关系还特别好，但是没有人会想到明居然暗恋了。在其他人眼里，他们都觉得明和了是特别默契的两个人，两人的长处和短处能够互相互补，一方理智一方感性，一方设计一方实施，这都是二人长期的认识后得出的对对方的理解才能做出来的事情。虽然有时会有人开玩笑对明说“你和了到底是什么关系啊，真的不是情侣吗。”但是他们都知道，这都只是玩笑话，没有人真的觉得他们是情侣关系，毕竟看明就知道，在多媒体教室里大胆看AV的人怎么可能会对那样的男人感兴趣。

某一天在班里和其他男生闲聊那些青春期男生的话题的时候，明突然说道“话说，这毒案事件我每天睡前都会来一发，就是那种克制不住的感觉，你们会有吗”，突然大家都安静了，随之而来的便是众人的爆笑。

“没想到你居然那么猛啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈”

“兄弟你肾还好吗哈哈哈哈哈”

“你那么想做你为什么不去AV男优，一边工作一边满足自己哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈”

明笑嘻嘻的应和着这些有的没的，没人能真正明白其实他正尝试在向别人寻求帮助，可大家都把他说的话当笑话。而且他也不是在所有人面前都能硬起来的，了在他心里是无法替代的那个人。平时的他不管是什么问题他都会向了寻求帮助或者询问意见，但是这次不一样，因为了就是这次问题的根源。

放学后，他声称今天自己有事，翘了田径部的训练，找了一个不怎么有人会来的地方坐着发呆。原本今天他要去找了的，但是现在的他明显不是能去找了的状态。明抑制着自己不要去那么想，但是每当自己的想到和和飞鸟了相关的东西，他的脑子就像不受自己控制一样开始胡思乱想——明明大家都是日本人为什么他的皮肤却比别人都要白皙那么多，如果在这样的皮肤上留下自己的咬痕或是吻痕一定会格外的明显。这些印子就算过了一个星期也许也没办法完全消失，如果在这个上面继续留下属于自己的印记，这家伙会露出什么样的表情呢？如果把自己的分身插入了的身体内……不，他是我的好友，不是用来作为我可笑的性幻想的对象。明这么想着强制停止了自己危险的想法。

“你真的需要好好的释放一下自己，明。也许是你还没有完全适应自己的身体，出现这样的情况也正常。经过我的研究，相对于人类，恶魔的性欲的确是比人类要高出一些的。”了这样说着坐到了明的旁边。

很明显明被吓到了，他完全没有预料到了居然会到自己的学校里来找自己。在明以最快的速度回复到了正常的状态后，转移话题式地接过话说“咳咳，这个我自己可以想办法解决的。所以，你想好了我们下一步的计划要怎么做了吗。”尽管这件事他说谎了，这件事他还真没想到好的解决方法办法，但是再怎么说也不能向自己面前的这个男人寻求帮助。其实明挺感谢如果这个时候了能给自己一些新的事情去做的，指能接着去处理恶魔什么的，至少自己能把精力放在这个事上面，用暴力和血腥来压抑让自己快要爆发出来的性欲。可接下来了说的话却是让明怎么也没想到。

“别装了，你别想瞒过我，在怎么说我还是能看出来你现在是个什么状况。接下来的计划整理好了，但是我不觉得以你现在的状态可以完成。我们也没有多少时间来浪费，今天晚上来我家，我先帮你解决。”

明听的脑子晕晕乎乎的，没怎么想就跟着了的思路走了，然后顺势答应了下来。等他的脑子凉下来了之后回想了一下刚刚了对自己说过的话，才发现情况有些不对。为了接下来计划的安排，而且是了提出来的解决方案，明也只能接受。而且面对这样不请自来的机会，明也不是什么神明，当然他是恶魔人，对这样的事情他没办法保持绝对的理智。

现在的他只能希望自己能够在高潮的时候想起来不能叫那个每天他都会在床上念出来的名字。


	2. Chapter 2

【明了】Bad Romance【R18】— （2）

*恶魔人不动明x人类时期飞鸟了  
* 预警：口交，后入  
*标题来自Lady Gaga的 Bad Romance（其实感觉这首还挺适合他们两个的）  
*如果想要看文的时候的bgm的话可以用Julia Micheals的Heaven，里面有一句They say all good boys go to heaven, but bad boys bring heaven to you，细细品: )

第二章

明又一次来到了了的豪华公寓里，明明不是第一次来了，但是这次却因为目的不一样变得有些躁动。了一进来，他的秘书珍妮就把一份文件递给了了，这似乎是需要马上处理的东西，了便先让明到他的房间里等他。

在变成恶魔人之后，明的感官变得比普通人类要敏感许多。平时了的身上总是有一股淡淡的男性香水的味道，不过在了的房间里闻不到化学物质调出来的味道，而充满了他身上原本的体味。空间里充斥着了的味道，没有了香水的掩盖，这分明就是赤裸裸的勾引。

窗外残阳如血，偌大的卧室里却连个凳子都没有。明躁动不安地在空荡荡里的卧室里都来走去，试图抑制住自己勃起的欲望，可生理现象也不是说控制就能控制住的，越是不想把注意力放在嗅觉上越是觉得空间里了的味道越来越浓郁。

明偷偷地将头探出卧室门外观察在楼下办公的了，堆在一旁的文件看起来不是一时半会能处理完的。明看着放在床头的纸巾盒，走回了房间，关上了房门。应该还有很长时间他才会进来，所以…应该没关系吧，明这样想着。

明坐在床头，手伸进内裤，抚慰着半勃的分身。他低声喘息着，嘴唇无声地念着了的名字，手中的动作逐渐加快。了的味道像是火焰一样灼烧着明的嗅觉，可就算知道跨过了这一线前方将是无法转向灯单行道，明也不打算放弃掠夺的机会。在陌生的环境里自慰对明来说还是一个从来没有过的新鲜体验，也大概是因为这个原因，他变得更加敏感了，高潮也比平时来的更快。明抑制住自己的声音，加快了撸动的频率后迎来了高潮。

他将手上的精液擦拭干净，在确认了没有沾到被子上后走向门口，可就在打开门之后却发现已经站在门口的了。了二话不说，抓住明的衬衫顺势吻上了眼前的黑发少年。明被这突如其来的吻吓得愣在了原地，微微张开了嘴，了顺势将舌伸了进去，熟练地吮吸着明的舌。还在状况外的明拉开了二人之间的距离，结结巴巴地说“喂…突然一下子亲上来，你该不会……”你该不会是喜欢我吧。  
“我指的’帮你解决’当然是通过做爱的方式来解决。一般做爱不都是从接吻开始的吗？还是说你不想和我接吻？”了看着明语气平静地解释到。可惜明因为刚刚的吻大脑当机了，要是他注意到了的话他不会想错过了脸上一丝可疑的绯红。

“也不是不想和你接吻，”明说道，“不过接吻不是情侣之间才会做的事情吗”后半句明的声音小到连他自己都不确定自己有没有说出来。明觉得双向暗恋这种愚蠢的事情怎么会发生在自己身上，就算自己只是被了利用的工具人，但即使是这样他也愿意尽他所能留在了的身边。也许是情欲在捣乱，明觉得自己疯了，在那一刻他甚至忘了他们的目的，想到了正在邀请自己，朋友变成了炮友。明下了决心，他把头脑中乱七八糟的想法装进了抽屉深处，为眼前的事情留出充足的空间，现在除了享受这场性爱不需要其他的东西，就算没有爱也没关系，和飞鸟了做爱这个事情就让明硬的发疼。

“那你也没有什么可抱怨了的吧。可以，继续了吗…”说罢，了扶上明的脸颊，将刚刚被打断的吻继续了下去。了像是勾引一样的轻咬着明的下嘴唇，眼神迷离地观察着明脸上的表情，看着他痴醉的表情嘴角微微上扬。明将手指插入了的发间，略带侵略性地将舌伸入了的口腔里，掠夺着他口中的空气。两人的身体顺着这个吻贴的越来越近，四目相对，情欲的火花四溅。

“明，到床上去吧。”了的耳语像极了恶魔的低语。

明坐在床头，看着眼前的了拉下自己的裤子拉链，咬下了内裤的边缘，在内裤被褪下的瞬间硕大的性器便弹了出来。

“就算是已经射了一次还是能那么硬啊，看来恶魔人的身体机制和普通人类的还有很多不一样。”了其实早就注意到了丢在一旁的两个纸团了，只是没有戳穿罢了。

“原来！原来你已经知道了啊，呜！”了舔舐着柱身，将前端送入口中，用手撸动着下半部分。自己帮自己的快感当然比不上别人帮自己的感觉。空气中除了除了了的体味，现在又混入了略带咸腥的精液的味道，用不了多长时间这个空间里就会充斥着两个人交合的气味。

了将自己的另一只手探向自己的身后，按压了几下私密的小穴后，将一根手指送入了自己体内。原本就不是入口的小穴里的异物入侵给了带来了些许不适，在稍稍适应后他又探入了一根手指，并自己抽插起来。明看着眼前草场景，怎么都没想到了居然会主动到这个程度，要不是这快要把自己逼疯的快感，他甚至觉得他在做梦。不过他转念一想，了那么主动的给自己做，说不定只是想要尽快解决麻烦事然后顺利地进行剩下的计划罢了吧。不过在做爱的时候想这些东西就是在浪费时间，特使是和自己暗恋的人做爱的机会可不多，而且还是对方提出来的，这样难得的好机会不珍惜的话自己就只是个彻头彻尾的笨蛋。

因为后穴的刺激太过激烈，了把口中的分身吐了出来，明的性器上沾满了了的唾液，前端还微微溢出些许精液，显得格外色情。天已经完全黑了下来，城市里的灯光透过落地窗透了进来。明无意识地向窗外瞟去，了说道“窗子的话不用在意，那个是单向玻璃，外面是看不清里面的。”明抑制住自己想要把了按在玻璃上大力操干的冲动，拿起了放在一旁准备好的避孕套。从没用过避孕套的明在这种情况变得笨手笨脚的，了再次将手覆上明的分身，帮明把避孕套戴了上去。

“可以了，你进来吧。”

明的性器对于初次开发的小穴来说还是有些困难，在适应了很长时间之后了才全部吃下。了头顶冒出几滴汗，深吸了一口气后律动着自己的腰迎合着明的动作。明没想到里面居然会如此紧致柔软，也明白了为何有那么多人痴迷性爱了，这样的快感真的令人欲罢不能，特别是如果能和自己的爱人分享，那简直是天堂般的体验。明在看到了在把整根吃下去的场景，一边与自己的本能作斗争一边放慢速度让了不那么痛苦，坐在明身上的了抱住了明的肩膀，尽力放松自己的小穴，努力不让自己的声音颤抖地在明的耳边说“不用管我，按照你想的方式动吧。”

…………

了尝试用枕头来捂住自己的娇喘可徒劳无功，快感像洪水一样从二人交合的地方传遍全身，了再怎么适应这甜美的快感，新一波的撞击又将他带入名为情欲的监狱。身后的明遵循着自己的本能，掐住了的腰，有些失控地一次次将自己的阴茎深深插入。了甚至有种自己的身体几乎快要被穿透的错觉，身体因为剧烈的快感而止不住地颤抖——他在完全没有抚慰前端的情况下到达了高潮。前端随着进出的频率断断续续地射出白色的精液，可怜的阴茎还没从高潮中缓过来就又再次勃起了。后穴痉挛着不断收缩，却像极了在不断请求更多。

“明…啊哈…你…你稍微慢一点…呃…我要…受不了了…呃啊…”了努力把身体支起来向身后的明说话，可明的理智早已被淹没在情潮里了，什么人类天使恶魔都比不上眼前的少年。

算了，也是我提出来的要帮他解决，了这样想着。于是他也决定不再想没用的东西，现在的明正在操干自己，虽不知道以正当的理由做爱还能再来几次。

窗外原本耀眼的灯光渐渐熄灭，地上散乱着用过的避孕套和包装，床架随着床上少年的动作发出响声，躺在床上的美少年眼神涣散  
，口中说着没有意义的音节，白皙的皮肤上散布着亲吻的印记和有些过重的指印。二人交合的地方早已变得一片狼藉，过度使用的穴口变得泛红，没被清理干净的精液混杂着肠液随着动作溢了出来，了早已放弃计算现在是第几轮自己高潮了几次了。现在的他已经什么都射不出来了，可怜的阴茎却依旧坚硬，最后一次高潮射出来的东西甚至都不能被称为精液。

明终于停了下来，离开了了的身体。珍妮让他在清理完身体后再回去，可明在套上衣服后头也不回地离开了公寓大楼。


	3. 【明了】Bad Romance -- 3(完结)

*原著向  
*双向暗恋  
*标题来自Lady Gaga的Bad Romance

“……所以怎么想都不可能啊，你说是吧明，明？明！我说的话你在听吗？真是的，叫了你好几声了都没有反应。”

“啊——抱歉…”在美树叫了好几次自己的名字后，明眨了眨眼睛，稍稍调整了自己的坐姿，从脱线的状态恢复了正常。他坐在餐桌旁，手里捧着洒满了木鱼花的米饭，看着坐在自己周围的美树的家人，努力回想起刚刚美树说过的话，尝试参与到对话中。

“这几天你老是在发呆啊，是没休息好吗？”坐在明对面的美树问道。

“没，没事的，你继续，不用管我。”明掩饰性地扒了几口饭，用米饭把嘴巴塞的满满的。

“如果有什么不舒服的话就一定要说哦。那接着刚刚的话题，然后啊，美子就说’没有，我真的看到有个像猫一样的鸟站在电线上面好几次了！不信的话下次我陪你到那根电线那里蹲着，肯定可以看到的！’，不管怎么和他解释说可能是角度问题她都否定掉，以前可从没见她那么固执过。反正最后我们就让她下次看到了的话就拍个照片下来了。”

明继续吃着碗里的饭，听着美树在饭桌上讲着学校里发生的那些不痛不痒的事情。其实就算美树不是别人口中的田径天才，充斥着青春烦恼的校园生活就是平淡的幸福。明看着美树，慢下了吃饭的速度，暗暗发誓自己一定要把那些恶魔混蛋打回老家。他从心底感谢一直像真正的家人一样对自己的美树，虽然自己没办法伟大到能把她想要的东西都给她，但至少他可以尽自己所能保护现在有的东西，为此现在经历的一切都值得。

但是等事情全部结束之后，又要到哪里才能见到了呢，会不会像之前一样再次去到一个离自己很远的地方呢。不过去更远的地方做更疯狂的事情还挺像了那家伙会做出来的事情呢。如果是这样的话，这次就让我任性一点，在结束之后请求了也把我一起带走吧，明这样想着。

“话说，明这几天都没有去你的那个朋友家里了呢，你们之间发生了什么吗？明明你朋友刚到的时候几乎天天都去他家，还经常在他家里过夜来着。”话题突然转到了明身上让他有些猝不及防。  
“难道那个朋友是明哥哥的男朋友，然后现在分手了所以没有去吗？”

“喂！太郎，不知道的话不要乱说！那个人是明从小就认识的好朋友对吧！真是的，你都是从哪里知道的这些啊。”

“从电视上啊。”

美树无奈地说：“唉，你是不是又偷偷登了明的账号看一些奇怪的东西了，真是的。明，你真的应该改一下你的账号密码了……”  
明：“哦…”原本在自己身上的话题又渐渐的转向了指责太郎偷偷上网看一些奇怪的视频。虽然有些对不起太郎，但是至少明从这个连自己都不知道答案的话题上逃出来了。

自从那个夜晚以来，二人的关系变得有些奇怪了。准确来说是明变得不会处理和了的相处方式了，毕竟都一起做过那种事情了，两人的关系还能用单纯的“朋友”来形容吗？虽然那个晚上的确帮了自己大忙，至少这样的贤者模式还可以撑一个星期，但新的问题又出现了——有时从特定的角度看了的脸还会联想到那个晚上了的表情，有些尴尬变得不敢正视他的脸。然而了还是像往常一样交流，难道那个晚上的事就对他一点影响都没有吗？虽然知道了在感情处理上很有一套，但是还是让人忍不住朝着其他方向想。莫非是，他已经习惯了——

明摇了摇头强制不让自己的大脑往那个方向想，了不是这样的人，或者应该说他知道的了不是这样的人。到了这个时候明不得不感叹原来自己所知道的了也许只是冰山一角，就算相处了那么长时间，有时候这个人还是过于神秘，他的表情永远都猜不透。不过真是这样神秘的感觉让人更想扒开来看看里面到底装着什么样的世界。

晚饭后明回到自己的房间，倒在了床上稍作休息。虽然这个星期明都没有再踏进了的公寓里，但是他们还是会在约定的时间见面。明别过头看了看日历，看到用红笔圈出来做了标记的日期——今晚是那个约定好的时间。

天气预报说今晚会有暴雨，乌云挡住了月光，昏暗的路灯只能照到仓库边缘，原本就有些压抑的气氛在黑暗中继续发酵。不过黑暗的环境对于恶魔人明来说不是什么大问题，可对于身为人类的了来说就有些不是那么方便了。了透过录像机的画面观察着周围的情况慢慢前行，可毕竟透过录像机看到的范围还是有限，在视线死角的障碍物没法避开，明便伸出手搭住了了的肩。感受到肩上突然多了一只手的了免不了抖了一下，不过在意识到这是明的手了之后渐渐地放松了下来。

这个晚上，二人没有多余的交流，比往常还要安静、利索地完成了今天应该做的事。不过说起来平时也只有明会没话找话说，了从来没有表现出厌恶，每次都用最简洁的语言回应，看起来像是明的独角戏，可在舞台旁永远都有个叫做飞鸟了的人在注视。

结束的时候明的身上免不了沾上血，今晚也不例外。二人像往常一样向了的车的方向走去，可谁知道天气预报居然会在这个时候变得特别准，几滴雨滴落了下来，随之而来的是倾盆大雨。暴雨对明造成不了什么威胁，只不过是身上会被淋湿而已，但对于了来说就没有那么简单了。了不可能在这样周围环境全黑的情况下前进，再加上路面打滑，还不如先找个地方躲一阵等雨小了之后再小心前进。

明拉着了躲到仓库边缘的挡板下面，虽然时不时会有雨滴飘进来，但这已经是明能看找到最适合的地方了。猝不及防的大雨把二人淋成了落汤鸡，明身上的血随着落下的雨水被冲刷下去。“哇，简直连澡都不用洗了。”明一半认真一半开玩笑样的自言自语。

了借着照到仓库边上微弱的路光检查了相机是否存活后把湿透了的白色外套脱了下来。雨水透过棉质的外套，沾湿了里面的衬衫。白色的衬衫借着雨水贴在了了纤细的身体上，卢广透过挂在了身上的雨滴，现在眼前的了简直可以用“香艳”来形容。明看着这样的了出了神，虽然自己近距离看过、甚至感受过了的身体，但不得不说现在还穿着一件单薄衬衫的了可是比脱光了的了还要色情。  
明用力摇了摇头掐了掐自己的脸让自己冷静下来，提醒自己现在不是胡思乱想的时候，与其有心思想这些还不如想想怎么有效率的回去。他不顾地上的积水一屁股坐了下去，说：“看样子这雨一时半会是不会停了。”

了顺势蹲在了明的旁边：“说起来明天是不是还要上课？没问题吧？”

“小问题，就算是翘一天的课老师也不敢有什么意见的。”明在说话时目光向了身上瞟去，有些许发丝贴在脸上，雨水从前额的头发发尖滴下来，双眼稍眯。一直理智、强势的了在这时像卸下了武装一样，露出了少有的慵懒的神色。明突然注意到了的身体在微微地颤抖，毕竟和自己不一样，在全身湿透了的状态下还一直在室外吹冷风，现在比起担心明上学迟到不如多担心一下了会不会感冒这件事。

“你冷吗？”

“……不冷，比起这个来——”

“什么叫比起这个来？你都在抖了还在逞强，万一感冒了怎么办？”明声音突然大了起来，了无奈地捏了捏眉头说：“明，你冷静，先听我说——”

明再次打断了他的话“啊啊啊听不到听不到，”他朝着了的方向挪了挪自己的位置，伸出左手从后面揽住了：“你看你身上都那么凉，这都叫不冷？你心可真大。”

“……”

“明身上好暖和啊。”“啊，应该也是这副身体的原因吧。”

“你有恨过我把你变成这样的身体吗？”

“诶，为什么突然提起这个事情？”  
“虽然已经很长时间了，但是其实还是有很多不习惯的地方吧？比如能量消耗地太快、性欲难以控制一类的。在我找上你之前你也只是个普通的学生，而现在却背负上了那么重的’使命’一样的东西，你就不会想念以前平静的生活吗？”

听到了突然说起那么严肃的事情，明清了清嗓子认真地说：“确实会，不过想到为了更多人平静的生活，我一个人辛苦一些也没什么不值得的。不过我当然也知道不会有那么划算的交易，一个人的牺牲怎么可能换来全人类的幸福。当然了一个人也没办法做到吧，所以你才会找上我，你需要我，我信任你。”

从了的鼻息中吐出一丝轻笑，“果然你还是一点都没变啊。你那么简简单单就信任别人说的话，小心哪天就被你信任的人从后面捅一刀。”

“不过因为对方是你所以我才那么自信的。”

了听到明的回答呆了一下，身体主动向明的方向靠了靠：“所以这就是我忘不掉你的原因啊。”了的声音越来越小，最后被雨声盖住，明只感受到一阵温热的吐息想自己靠近，了柔软的嘴唇吻上了明的脸颊。

。

“我原本以为’爱’离我很远，因为它只不过是人们发明出来用作掩盖自己弱小的挡箭牌罢了，而我拥有能让我强大起来的资本，我不会像他们一样被这种无法解释的感情困住。”

“更本就不存在所谓的’爱’，因此’悲伤’也不存在。结果没想到原来我对你的感情就是’爱’啊，最后就连我也陷进了这份感情里。你是个爱哭鬼，而我是个不敢去爱的可悲神明。”

“明，刚刚编的故事你喜欢吗？如果我们的故事是这样的话，你我最后又会做出什么决定？”


End file.
